Fall of Cicada
by Raptor2216
Summary: 8th story of the Worlds Collide Series. Team Flash has changed, with Barry's departure, and the arrival of Pietro, Steve, and Sam. The new Team Flash hopes that things will calm down after everything that has happened. But and old enemy isn't done yet. Watch as the new Team Flash bands together to end the threat of Cicada once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I'm back! And here is the first chapter of the first story of Phase 2! Yay! I know said it would be up sometime in November, but I've had serious writer's block on most of my other stories I said I'd be working on, so I just decided to go ahead and get started on it.**

**So, this is technically the first story of Phase 2 as it begins the soonest after the end of Phase 1. Specifically, the first chapter will take place two weeks after the reversal of the Decimation. Barry and Wanda will be in this a bit, but not as much. It'll mostly focus on the new Team Flash. Also, I hope you don't mind me making this about Cicada. I'm mainly doing this to get rid of her, include a Wanda vs Iris argument, possibly write Iris out, and include something else important. It'll be a short story (less than 10 chapters), but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Alright. Let's get to it. This may not be the most fun chapter, but it's mainly meant to get the story going.**

* * *

Chapter 1- New Team Flash

"What do we got?" Steve asks.

Up above Central City, Sam is flying at several hundred feet, dressed as Falcon. He's scanning the streets below, looking for their target. Finally, he calls out, "Got him. Bivolo's right below me."

"Alright, Sam. Move in," Cisco calls over comms.

Sam swoops down and lands on the pavement behind Bivolo, who whips around to face Sam.

"You aren't going any further, Bivolo," Sam says.

"Oh, really?" Bivolo asks with a smirk before his eyes begin to glow red. Sam just sits there and smirks. Bivolo quickly realizes his powers aren't working, and his eyes return to normal.

"My goggles protect me from your powers, man," Sam says with a smirk.

"But can they protect you from them?" Bivolo says with a smirk, turning around, looking at some of the people still watching, and using his powers. Within seconds, the people begin turning on each other, and two of them rush at Sam.

Sam activates his wings and takes to the skies. "Guys! Bivolo just used his powers on some civilians. Oh, and two cops," he says, now noticing two cops yelling at surrounding civilians uncontrollably.

"On my way," Steve says. A moment later, a breach opens, and Steve leaps through. He throws his shield at one of the cops, knocking his gun out of his hand. As the shield flies back to him, Steve plucks it out of the air, then leaps in front of one of the civilians as the remaining cop fires his gun. Steve blocks the bullets, then throws his shield again, knocking out the cop.

"Sam, you and Steve handle the civilians. Keep them from killing each other. We've got Bivolo," Cisco says. Sam and Steve immediately start trying to separate the fighting civilians.

Bivolo smirks and turns to start running away. But, before he can, a breach opens in front of him, and Cisco leaps out, shooting a vibe blast that knocks Bivolo tumbling backwards. Before Bivolo can regain his feet, there's a flash of white lightning, and he's suddenly wearing metahuman cuffs. He looks up and sees Pietro, now in his new suit, smiling down at him.

"You think this is the end?" Bivolo asks.

"Yeah. I do. Cuz you're going to jail," Pietro says. He looks up, and sees that the civilians are starting to come back to themselves.

"Nice work, guys," he says proudly.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

"Well, Bivolo is on his way to the metahuman wing at Iron Heights," Joe says as he walks into the cortex.

"Another job well done for the new Team Flash!" Cisco and Pietro say almost simultaneously. Although Barry had technically left Cisco in charge, Cisco had shared many of his leadership duties with Pietro, to the point Pietro was essentially co-leader with Cisco.

"I have to admit. I didn't expect us to be doing so good without Barry. But we're doing better than ever," Ralph says.

"Not because Barry's gone," Iris says a little hotly.

"Nobody's saying that Iris. But, Ralph's right. We've been doing great. Especially you, Pietro," Caitlin says.

Pietro beams at the compliment. "Thank you, Caitlin. I've really enjoyed being a vigilante like this," he says.

"Alright, everybody. I think we've done a pretty good job for tonight. Why don't all we get out of here and get some rest," Cisco says. Everyone nods and begins shutting down stuff and gathering their stuff before walking out.

Pietro looks around and smiles brightly. He's had more fun as Quicksilver than he ever has before in his life.

* * *

(Allen farm)

Barry smiles from his armchair as he hears a fit of giggling. A moment later, Nora comes running as fast as her little legs can carry her. A moment later, Wanda comes rushing into the room and scoops her up in her arms, causing another outburst of giggling and happy laughter from Nora.

"Gotcha!" Wanda cries as she tickes her daughter, making Nora laugh even more. Then, Stephen walks into the room and hurries up to Wanda, clutching her leg tightly. Wanda looks down and beams down at him, crouching down and putting her arm around him too, hugging both her children tightly to her.

"You seem to be having a lot of fun," Barry says with a smile.

"I missed a year of their life. I want to enjoy every moment with them," Wanda replies with a smile.

Barry smiles brightly. A year ago, when he first bought this place, he never thought this scene would be possible. Now, here it is, and he could not be happier.

A beeping suddenly sounds from the kitchen. Wanda glances back towards the kitchen before looking at Barry with a smile and says, "Dinner's ready." She then walks up and helps him to his feet, and they walked together into the kitchen, with Nora and Stephen holding onto their legs.

* * *

(Hidden location)

"And in other news, Roy G. Bivolo, the metahuman criminal known as Rainbow Raider, was apprehended earlier this night. Central City Police credits Vibe and the new heroes known as Quicksilver, Falcon, and Captain America with capturing Bivolo and stopping the chaos he caused," a news reporter says on a television screen.

Sitting in the room, Cicada stares at the screen with hate, looking at a photo captured of the four heroes on the street after stopping Bivolo. Soon enough, they will all die.

* * *

**Alright, and I'll end there. I hope this chapter was okay.**

**So, for reference. Cicada hasn't attempted her plan to wipe out all metahumans that she had in the last two episodes in Season 5. I may choose to have her try that, but for now, just assume her attack on CCPD I mentioned in Crisis on Earth-99 was unrelated to that plan.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. And I promise, the Wands/Iris confrontation is coming soon enough.**

**Next chapter will be up soon enough. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2- Steve & Sam's Job Interview

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. I know it's been a while since I first published this, and I will try and avoid going so long without updating again.**

**Green Hal37**: Imagine a suit that is physically the same as Barry's, but the same color scheme as Pietro's outfit in Age of Ultron. Also, instead of a cowl, he just has a face mask.

**Guest**: In this, Nora is the older twin by like half an hour.

**Guest 2**: Shuri is working on a new suit for Barry right now, and he'll be getting it during my Crisis on Earth-X story.

* * *

Chapter 2- Steve & Sam's New Job

"So, I'm assuming you didn't actually tell Captain Singh where we actually come from?" Steve asks as he and Sam follow Joe into CCPD.

Joe laughs a bit. "Course not. I just told him you were secret agents for ARGUS until recently, and you decided to switch over to a career in local law enforcement," Joe says.

"You think this is gonna work?" Sam asks.

"I think so. David is a good guy. I think he's gonna be happy to have you two on the force," Joe says.

"Joe!" The three turn to see Clint, carrying a file in hand, approaching them.

"Hey, Clint," Joe says.

"Sorry to interrupt you three. But we just got a few witness statements for the Anderson case I thought you might want to take a look at," Clint says.

"Got it. Put them on my desk. I'll take a look at them after I help these two," Joe responds.

"Got it," Clint responds. He then smirks at Steve and Sam and says, "It's gonna be good to have you two on the force with us." He then turns and walks away.

"Joe!" The three turn and see Captain Singh walking towards them from his office.

"David. Good morning," Joe says.

"Are these two our newest applicants?" Singh asks.

"Yes. This is Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson," Joe says, gesturing to each of them as he says their names.

"Well. Welcome to CCPD, gentlemen. Why don't you join me in my office?" Singh says, gesturing to his office door. Steve and Sam nod as they follow Singh into his office.

"Well, I was surprised to receive your applications, I must say. May I ask why you decided to retire from ARGUS and join CCPD?" Singh asks the two.

"Well, we've seen a lot of action as part of ARGUS. Although it can be fun at times, we decided that we wanted a job with a little less excitement," Steve says with a chuckle.

Singh chuckles a bit himself. "Well, I'm not sure if duty in Central City is going to be as calm as you're expecting it to be," he says, drawing laughs from Steve and Sam.

"So, why did you choose this profession in the first place?" Singh asks.

"I was never looking to arrest people, or kill people, or bring others pain. For me, it's very simple. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from. I want to make sure that those who can't otherwise protect themselves from bullies don't have to suffer injustice," Steve says.

"And I do what he does. Just slower," Sam jokes, drawing a chuckle from Singh.

Singh continues the interview for several more minutes. Then, he closes the files he's had open throughout the interview and says, "Well, I have to have a word with the Chief of Police and go through some other new applicants. But, I do have to say you two have made a very good impression. I can't say anything official yet, but I will say I feel it very likely I'll be working alongside the two of you very soon."

Steve and Sam stand up, both taking the turn to shake Singh's hand. "Thank you, Captain. We appreciate you taking your time to interview us," he says.

"Of course, Mr. Rogers. I look forward to seeing you again. Oh, and on your way out, please send in Detective West," Singh says. Steve nods before he and Sam walk out of the office.

A few seconds later, Joe enters the office. Joe looks at Singh and asks, "Well, sir?"

"I like them both. I think they definitely have what we're looking for. And, with their evening heroics, I think they'll fit in on the force very well," Singh says with a knowing smile.

Joe feels a sense of panic rising in him as he hears what Singh just said, but he keeps his face calm. "Pardon, sir?" he asks.

"Joe. Please, I'm a detective, too. I know they're friends of Barry. And do you really think I haven't figured out Barry is the Flash by now? Plus, I think it a little coincidental that Captain America and Falcon happen to show up right after they come to Central City," Singh says knowingly.

Joe just sits there for a moment, chastising himself a bit for underestimating Singh's knack for detective work. Then, he starts to smile and asks, "You're not mad we kept the secret?"

"Not at all, Joe. I understand why, and now I understand some of Allen's mysterious behavior from the last few year. I'm guessing Barry is the one who brought everybody back? That's why he's taking that leave of absence?" Singh asks.

"Yes, sir," Joe says.

Singh smiles. "Well. I'll be glad when he makes it back to duty. But, for the time being, I guess it'll be nice to have one, or two, of Central City's vigilantes working on the force," he says.

"You're taking this remarkably calmly, sir," Joe responds.

"After everything we've been through the last few years, I've gotten used to the crazy," Singh responds.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

Wanda smiles as she walks through the doors into STAR Labs. Barry is having a good day, and so she felt it was okay for her to take a quick trip to STAR Labs to get a few things from Caitlin to help with his continued recovery.

"Wanda!" She turns to face the voice, and sees Cisco walking towards her.

"Hi, Cisco," she responds with a smile.

"Good to see ya," he says, giving her a quick hug. When they let go, he asks, "What are you doing here? Where's Barry?"

"He's back at the house, watching Nora and Stephen. He's feeling well enough I felt I could leave him alone long enough to come into town for a bit to do some shopping and pick up Caitlin's supplies for Barry," Wanda responds.

"Gotcha. Well, I think Caitlin is in the med bay. I got to get down to the training room. Pietro and I were gonna run a new exercise," Cisco says.

"Thanks, Cisco. Say hi to my brother for me," Wanda says with a smile before turning and continuing walking towards the Cortex. She smiles as she makes her way down the hall. This is only her second time in STAR Labs, and she still finds it an impressive place. Maybe more impressive than the Avengers Facility in New York.

As she rounds the corner, she suddenly bumps into somebody. A split second later, she realizes it's Iris.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't…" Iris starts to say, before seeing who she ran into. She instantly goes quiet, and a harsh look comes over her face, and she almost glares at Wanda.

"I'm here for Caitlin," Wanda says, trying to be civil and polite.

"In the med bay," Iris says tersely before storming out of the Cortex. Wanda stares after her, worried. She knew Iris wasn't going to appreciate what had happened between her and Barry, but now she wonders if it may be a bit more extreme than she thought.

"Wanda!"

Caitlin's friendly voice draws Wanda out of her thoughts, and brings a smile to her face. She turns towards the med bay, just in time to see Caitlin hurrying over. The two friends warmly embrace.

"Good to see you again! Sorry I have't been able to make it out to the farm in a week. How are the twins?" Caitlin asks.

"They're both doing great. Very active. If I hadn't already seen their future selves have speedster powers, I'd by now definitely would be guessing that they do, they love running around so much," Wanda says with a slight laugh, making Caitlin laugh too.

"Well, I'm guessing you're here for the stuff for Barry. I've already got it all together, so let's grab it and get you back to your family. I'll help you carry it up," Caitlin says.

Wanda smiles as she follows her friend into the med bay. However, as she laughs and chats with Caitlin, a small shadow lurks over her happy day. An Iris-shaped shadow. Wanda knows the storm that's brewing is going to break eventually. And she's not looking forward to it.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, Steve and Sam are going to be joining the CCPD. And Singh not only knows Barry is the Flash, but has figured out Steve and Sam are Captain America and Falcon. Honestly, I don't think it's that hard to believe. I think Singh knew Barry was the Flash for quite a while before he announced it. And, after figuring out Barry was the Flash, I think he would've learned what to look for, and could've, with the holes in their story, figured who Steve and Sam were. Think what you will, but I think it's not unrealistic.**

**So, the tension is growing between Iris and Wanda. I will announce that the big fight you're waiting for between those two is coming in Chapter 5. I will also announce that this story will be 8 or 9 chapters long (depending on whether or not I have to split one chapter I have planned into two).**

**Also, a quick note. I have a fanfiction I've started working on again, called Final Countdown: World at War, which features a US aircraft carrier from the 1980s getting sent back to the day before Pearl Harbor, and the carrier ending up fighting in WWII. Go check it out if you haven't.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be up within two weeks (maybe sooner, but I can guarantee within 2 weeks). Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting Cicada

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter.**

**This one will be a bit shorter, but it will kickstart the final battle with Cicada.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Meeting Cicada

Pietro smiles as he walks into the Cortex. He had spent most of the day with Clint's family, getting to know them a little better. It had been a rather enjoyable day for him.

"Hey, Pietro," Cisco calls to him as he comes into the cortex.

"Hello, Cisco," Pietro responds.

"How was your day?" Cisco asks.

"Very well. I spent it with the Bartons, so I had a pretty good day," Pietro responds.

"Awesome. By the way. I'm almost finished with your new suit," Cisco says, drawing a grin from Pietro. Cisco had decided to make a new, better suit for Pietro soon after Pietro joined the team. He was also using some of the vibranium given to him by T'Challa in making the suit.

"Excellent. I can't wait to try it out," Pietro says with a grin.

Suddenly, an alarm starts blaring. Pietro whips his head around, then asks, "What is it, Cisco? What's happening?" As he asks, Caitlin comes rushing in from the med bay.

Cisco types furiously at the keyboard for a second, then says, "We have an alarm going off at CCU! Apparent metahuman attack." He types for a few more seconds, then stops short. He looks up at Pietro and Caitlin, and says, "Guys. It's Cicada."

The three look around at each other. Until now, Cicada had not been seen since the so called "Blip". They had been hoping that maybe she hadn't been brought back, or that she had been sent back to the future.

"Alright. I'm on my way," Pietro says.

"Wait, take me with you. I'm immune to her dagger's ability to neutralize powers," Caitlin says, right before she turns to Killer Frost.

Pietro pauses for just a moment, then races forward and dons his suit before grabbing Caitlin and racing off towards CCU.

Within moments, they've reached the university. As they stop inside one of the science buildings, where the alarm is coming from, they immediately see the bodies of two guards lying dead on the ground.

"Well, she's here somewhere. But why?" Pietro mutters.

"Doesn't matter so long as we stop her," Killer Frost responds.

Almost as soon as the words leave her mouth, Pietro suddenly hears something. A noise that sounds like a mixture of hissing and clicking. Exactly like the sounds of a cicada.

"She's here," Pietro mutters. And just a moment later, Cicada walks out of a room up ahead.

"Hey!" Killer Frost calls to her as ice daggers form in her hands.

Cicada turns to face them. "There you are. I was hoping I'd see you again before the end," she says.

"What are you doing here?" Pietro demands.

"Something beyond your understanding," Cicada responds before unleashing a stream of energy from her hand that knocks Pietro flying back.

Killer Frost throws her ice daggers at Cicada, who easily ducks under them. She then draws her own dagger, but Pietro has already recovered and races right at her, knocking her tumbling. He tries running at her again, but Cicada slams her dagger into the ground, sending out a wave of energy that knocks both Pietro and Caitlin flying back.

Pietro quickly gets back on his feet. He is about to run at her when he realizes something. Looking down at his hands, he mutters, "I lost my speed." Then, a stream of energy from Cicada knocks him back.

Cicada smirks as she draws her kukri knives. "And without it, you will die," she says.

As she prepares to strike, a blast of ice hits her from behind and knocks her back into the wall. She stands up and glares at Killer Frost, who has conjured two more ice daggers.

"We're not done yet," Killer Frost says coldly.

"My thoughts exactly," Cicada responds before striking at Killer Frost.

Frost desperately fights back against Cicada. Before the Decimation, she was not on par with Cicada in terms of hand to hand combat. However, with lessons in unarmed combat from Oliver and Steve during the period of preparation to retake the Infinity Stones, and further lessons from Steve after the Battle of Earth-99, she is a much better fighter. She is able to hold her own reasonably well, and even manages to knock one of Cicada's kukris out of her hand.

However, before she can press her advantage, Cicada jumps back, then summons her dagger to her. She ducks under Killer Frost's attack and slashes her dagger across Frost's arm. Frost stumbles back, clutching her arm in pain.

Cicada smirks as she bears down on Frost. However, he preoccupation with Frost has caused her to briefly forget about Pietro, who has now regained his powers. He races right at Cicada, punching her hard enough to knock her through a door and into the lobby of the building.

Pietro prepares to attack her again, but before he can, she thrusts her dagger upwards and takes to the air, flying up through skylight and out of sight. Pietro watches her go, then turns to Killer Frost. "Are you alright, Frost?" he asks.

"Just peachy," Frost responds.

Pietro looks back in the direction Cicada vanished, then turns his attention towards the doorway leading into the room Cicada came out of. Curious, he walks into the room. He finds it full of various equipment and cases. And on a table in one corner, he sees a case that's wide open, with its contents missing.

Pietro walks forward, grabs the case, then heads back out. "She was here to steal something. Whatever she was after was in this case. Let's get this back to Cisco," he says before racing off with Frost.

* * *

(Two hours later, Allen farm)

Barry smiles as he turns a page of the book he's reading. Wanda had volunteered for the task of putting the twins to bed, so Barry had decided to head to bed and read for a while.

The door opens, and Barry looks up to see Wanda walk in.

"Hey, babe. Are they asleep?" he asks, setting his book down.

"Yes," Wanda says as she walks over and lays down next to him. She smiles and says, "And, since they are, I was thinking we could finally could have some us time."

Barry smiles. He leans over, and their lips have just touched when his phone starts ringing.

"Ignore it," Wanda whispers against his lips, but Barry recognizes the ringtone as his ringtone for Cisco.

"It's Cisco. Let me just see what he wants," Barry says before turning over and picking up his phone.

"Hey, Cisco. What is it?" Barry asks.

"Sorry to wake you up if I did. But you need to hear this, Barry. Cicada reappeared and attacked CCU. Pietro and Caitlin tried to stop her, but she got away. That's not what's important though. We've figured out what she's doing, and I think you should know," Cisco says.

* * *

**I'll end there. Sorry, I didn't want this chapter to be too long.**

**I know this chapter may not be the best, but it also reflects its main character. Both Cicadas did not live up to their potential, especially the future-Grace-Cicada. The only reason I'm including her in this story is so I can finally have the MACU be rid of her. But I promise, she'll be gone soon enough.**

**Next chapter will be a bit shorter too, and will be up tomorrow. I'm gonna take a break for Thanksgiving obviously, and possibly Black Friday too, but I'll resume on Saturday.**

**Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4- Cicada's Plan

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Stand With Ward and Queen**: Since Pietro's speed currently comes from the Speed Force, I figured the dagger would affect him. I'm not sure if Pietro could still rely on his old speed powers in such a situation, but let's say for now that he was shocked enough he didn't think to try.

**Aragorn II Elessar**: Yeah, they were. Honestly, I thought the concept, a meta serial killer who's never caught, was interesting and had potential. But the showrunners blew it.

**Arrowverse Fan 217**: For Daredevil, maybe. Shang chi, definitely, and probably the real mandarin too. As for Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron First, and the Punisher-uncertain.

* * *

Chapter 4- Cicada's Plan

"So, tell me exactly what it is you all found?" Barry asks.

To make it easier for Barry to be a part of this conversation, Pietro, Cisco, Caitlin, Steve, Sam, and Ralph had all come over to his farm to talk with him. The conversation is being held in the living room in rather hushed tones to reduce the risk of waking the twins.

"So, Cicada attacked CCU earlier tonight and stole a piece of tech that a team of students has been developing. Pietro and Caitlin tried to stop her, but she got away. Pietro brought back the case the tech was in, and I was able to identify what it was. After a little sleuthing, I was able to find out why she wants it, and her ultimate plan," Cisco says.

"A few days ago, we got an alarm from my dad's old lab in the Arctic. Sam and I went to investigate, and we found Cisco's old cure prototypes had been stolen. It was clear they'd been stolen by Cicada. I knew she planned to turn them into a weapon to use against metas. But I didn't know how she planned to do it. Until now," Caitlin continues.

"With the tech she stole, and other tech we found out she's stolen after the past few days, she's soon going to be able to build a device that will enable her to spread the virus across the city. However, with a certain part she has yet to acquire, she can build a device that will be able to spread the virus across the country and kill every metahuman in America," Steve says.

"Fantastic. Well, how are we gonna stop her?" Barry asks.

"Barry! You're still in no condition to be the Flash!" Wanda says in a worried tone.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't contribute my brain to the operation," Barry says. Wanda looks at him in exasperation, but doesn't argue.

"So, how do you think we're gonna be able to stop her?" Steve asks.

"Well, first off, what is the part she needs to build the country-wide affecting weapon?" Barry asks.

"A really high quality hyperconduit. The problem is that there aren't many of those, and they're incredibly hard to find. The problem for us is that Cicada has had more time to look for it than we have, so there's a good chance she's gonna find it first," Cisco says.

"Okay. Well, there's gotta be a way to stop her. First off, we need to put everything we can into figuring out where she might find this hyperconduit," Barry says.

"Okay. Why does it sound like there's a but coming?" Sam asks.

"There isn't. But there is something else we need to do. Something I just realized. Grace is tied to that dagger thanks to the shrapnel in her head. That connection is corrupting and warping her mind. If we can destroy the dagger, that may stop her. Who knows, it may even stop her from ever becoming Cicada in the first place," Barry says.

"Well. That's just wonderful! We just need to destroy a dagger that is virtually impervious to destruction! You don't ask for small favors, do you, Barry?" Sam says in exasperation.

"Actually…there may be something that could do the job," Cisco says slowly.

Everyone looks at Cisco. He looks around at everybody and says, "I've been doing some research for a while now. I actually secretly found Cicada's dagger not long after the Decimation. I assumed she'd been disintegrated, and I put the dagger in the Starchives. I wanted to make sure it could never be used for evil again, so I started looking for a way to destroy it."

"In the process, I found out something interesting. After the Enlightenment, a company in Central City named McCulloch Technologies was contracted to clean up the wreckage from the STAR Labs Satellite. I hacked their systems, and I eventually found out that they weren't just cleaning up the wreckage. They used some of it to build weapons. These weapons are full of the same dark matter that the core of the satellite contained. Since the dagger came from that core, maybe if we were able to get our hands on one of those weapons, we could use it to destroy the dagger," Cisco explains.

"That's an idea worth checking out. But one problem. How are we supposed to get our hands on one of those weapons? We don't even know where they might be," Sam says.

"Cisco, do you think you may be able to figure out where McCulloch is keeping these weapons?" Steve asks.

"With some time, and maybe some help from Felicity, I feel pretty confident I can figure it out," Cisco says.

"In the meantime, the rest of us need to be focused on figuring out where she can get a hyperconduit, and getting to it first," Steve says.

"I agree," Pietro says.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you guys out," Barry says.

"Don't worry, Barry. You just take it easy. If we need some help, we'll be sure to call you, but you just stay herewith your wife and kids and relax," Cisco says.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble. As much as I can, at least," Wanda says with a smile.

"Oh, we all know Barry would be in a ridiculous amount of trouble every day if you weren't around," Caitlin says teasingly.

"Hey!" Barry protests.

Everyone breaks out laughing, all glad to have a moment they can forget about all their worries and just laugh.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, yes. I'm pretty much using Cicada's plan from the show, but without that device she stole from Caitlin's dad. As has been shown throughout the history of the Arrowverse, there's other ways to distribute a virus. I also decided to still go with the idea of using the mirror gun to destroy the dagger, as, aside from maybe using one of the Infinity Stones, I don't see any other way to destroy that dagger.**

**So, next chapter will be up on either Friday or Saturday. And, it will feature what you've all been looking forward to. The Wanda vs Iris showdown. Obviously, it's not going to be a physical fight, but it's gonna be quite the argument/shouting match. I hope you're all looking forward to it.**

**Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5- Wanda vs Iris

**Hey, everybody. Here we go. Another chapter you've all been waiting for since the Worlds Collide, Heroes Clash. The Wanda/Iris showdown. It's gonna be a doozy, and a much longer chapter than previous ones. I really hope that I can do a good job with this.**

**First off, to confirm something. This story will be the last one in which Iris will be a regular character. Except for one or two cameos, Iris will be written out of the MACU after this story.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest**: Yes, Wanda is immune to the dagger. As are Steve, Sam, and Clint, obviously. And, there will be one more hero that will come to help Team Flash stop Cicada.

**Arrowverse Fan 217:** Taskmaster, like in the comics, will shift loyalties multiple times in this series, and spend a bit of time on the grey side. But, he will help out our heroes at least once before Crisis on Infinite Earths, and he will definitely be fighting alongside our heroes in Crisis.

**AngelWings98**: My first Legends story with Loki is coming soon. It will take place between the defeat of Thanos and my version of Crisis on Earth-X. Since I'm still kind of working out the plot, I may actually wait until after my Crisis on Earth-X story to publish it. I'm undecided. But rest assured, it will be one of the next two stories I publish in this series.

* * *

Chapter 5- Wanda vs Iris

"Any word from the team?" Wanda asks as she flips a pancake.

"No. Then again, it's only been about 36 hours since our little meeting in our living room," Barry says as he helps Nora and Stephen into their seats at the table.

"Don't worry, Barry. Cicada's not going to win," Wanda says comfortingly as she moves the last pancakes from the griddle to a tray. She then carries the tray over to the table.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Nora cries happily, drawing smiles from her parents.

"Alright, everybody. Dig in!" Barry says happily as he reaches for the pancakes.

The Allen family enjoys a very nice breakfast together, and Barry takes the kids into the living room to play while Wanda cleans the dishes, which goes a lot faster with her powers.

As Barry is playing with the twins, there's a knock on the front door. "Come in," Barry calls out.

The front door opens, and Joe and Iris walk in, Iris carrying a plate of cookies.

"Hey, kids. Papa Joe's here!" Joe says with a big smile.

"Papa Joe!" the twins call out in almost perfect sync as they rush to embrace him. Joe laughs as he drops down so he can embrace them.

"We brought cookies," Iris says as she walks over to Barry.

"Thanks," Barry says, taking the cookies and setting them down on a lampstand.

A moment later, Wanda walks in. She smiles as she sees Joe and says, "Joe! Good to see you."

"You too, Wanda," Joe says pleasantly, walking forward to embrace his adoptive daughter-in-law.

As they separate, Wanda sees Iris. "Iris," she says politely. Iris completely ignores her, and manages to pass it off as paying attention to Stephen, who has chosen this moment to walk up to her. Wanda feels a brief impulse to pull Iris away from her son, but pushes it down and decides to remain polite and civil.

Joe and Iris stay for only about half an hour before leaving to return to Central City. During the visit, Iris spends most of her time interacting with the twins while Wanda, Barry, and Joe all talk. During the visit, Wanda notices that Iris is intentionally avoiding having to talk with her, and the only time she is forced to, she is very terse and cuts off the conversation as quick as possible.

After Joe and Iris leave, Wanda and Barry continue to go about their morning.

A few hours later, around noon, Wanda is out feeding the horses. As she strokes Blackjack's neck, she is thinking about the encounter from this morning. It's clear to her that Iris has not gotten over Barry choosing Wanda over her, and she's taking it out on Wanda. It's also made Wanda very uncomfortable how close Iris tries to act with Barry and the twins whenever she's around them. Wanda has put up with it until now because of Barry and his desire to maintain his relationship with the Wests.

But, as she scratches Blackjack behind his ears, Wanda comes to a decision. This cold war of sorts between her and Iris has to end. One way or another, she's going to give Iris a piece of her mind, and stop her continued fixation on Barry and her children.

Once she's content that the three horses have enough food, she hurries back to the farmhouse to grab her purse and keys. She calls upstairs, "Babe, I have to go into town. I'll be back soon."

"K. Love you, honey," he calls down from upstairs.

Wanda walks outside and hops in their car. She starts up the car and drives off the property and heads into town.

About 45 minutes later, she pulls into the parking lot of STAR Labs. She hops out of the car and hurries inside.

As she gets out of the elevator, she runs right into Cisco. Cisco looks at her in surprise and says, "Wanda. What a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to talk to Iris," Wanda says, her tone showing that she's not in the best of moods.

Cisco looks at her, nervousness growing in him. "Umm, she's in the cortex. I'm sure you can get there. I, umm, have to go do a thing," he says before scurrying out of the room, knowing what's about to happen and not wanting to be anywhere near it. In most other situations, Wanda would find his reaction amusing, but right now, she's not really in the mood to laugh.

Wanda makes her way to the cortex. As she rounds the corner, she sees Iris sitting at the computers, typing away.

"Iris!" Wanda says fiercely. Iris starts a bit at the sudden noise, then turns to face Wanda. As soon as she sees its Wanda, her face hardens.

"What do you want, Wanda? I'm busy," she says in irritation.

"This ends now, Iris," Wanda replies firmly.

"What ends now, Wanda?" Iris asks, even though she knows why Wanda is here.

"This little thing with you hating me and ignoring me while trying to cozy up to my husband and kids. It ends now. I've put up with it for long enough. I know it can be hard to get over your ex, but you've taken it too far. And don't think I haven't heard about you trying to pick up on Barry after I died in the Decimation," Wanda says angrily, her accent starting to show a little bit.

Iris' expression changes from one of irritation to one of anger, and she springs up from her seat. "You stole my boyfriend from me! So I think I have every right to be angry at you, and to try and get him back once you were out of the way!" she shouts at Wanda.

Wanda glares at Iris. "I did not steal your boyfriend. We became friends, and we both started falling for each other. I'll admit I confessed my love for him first, but he could have easily turned me down. He kissed me that day because he loved me back! I didn't make Barry do anything!"

"Oh please! Barry was supposed to be mine! We were meant to be together. That newspaper in the Time Vault listed my name as Iris West-Allen for years. Until you showed up! He was my boyfriend! He was meant to be my husband! And you came in and stole him because you thought him not being able to come home yet meant he was fair game! I was supposed to be his wife, not you! I was supposed to wear his mother's engagement ring, not you! And you even stole from me the children that should have been mine!" Iris shouts back at her.

Wanda glares, and her eyes start to glow red. Iris saying she deserved Barry was one thing. Saying she deserved Nora and Stephen was something else.

"Excuse me?! Don't you dare say you deserve my children more than me! You're not the one who carried them for 9 months while on the run from most of the world without knowing if their father was ever gonna come back! You're not the one who had to give birth to twins on your own, and then raise them for 16 months before being reunited with your husband, while worried every day you were gonna be caught and have them taken from you! And even if you had gone through these things, you will never deserve my children! I am their mother! Not you!" Wanda shouts.

Iris glares furiously at Wanda, though she somewhat regrets bringing up Nora and Stephen.

"That doesn't matter. You stole Barry from me! And honestly, I'm not totally convinced it was all his choice! You've got mind powers. How else could I explain how Barry could give me up for someone like you?" Iris demands.

Wanda glares even more furiously at Iris, her fingers starting to glow red.

"How dare you accuse me of manipulating Barry! Even if I had, you'd think 16 months away from me on this Earth, and then another year after I died, would've broken my hold on him. And yet, he still loved me, and he was broken when I died. And what kind of woman tries to pick up on a man whose wife just died without even giving him proper time to mourn?!" Wanda shouts.

"One who was trying to get back what was rightfully mine! Since you were gone, I thought I could finally show Barry what he gave up for some distraction! And if I'd had a little more time, I probably would've got him to see his mistake and come back to me! And if you knew what was good for you, you'd leave right now and go back to your Earth! You'll never last! Barry is meant to be mine!"" Iris almost screams.

Wanda's eyes narrow even further, and her eyes glow even more red. "I'm not going anywhere. Barry loves me, Iris. Not you! He never did! In his own words, what he felt for you was an infatuation. An obsession. Not real love. And you didn't love him either. You loved the fact your boyfriend was the Flash. And you didn't treat him as an equal! You didn't really respect him! Your relationship wasn't one of equals. My relationship with Barry is one of equals. I respect him in a way you didn't. And I love Barry for who he is, not just because he's the Flash. And I'm not a sick ***** who will try and pick up on someone's dead husband, and try to steal their children after they died. You never heard that, did you? In the original version of history, after Barry disappeared, you tried to take Nora and Stephen, and when that failed, you tried to control their lives as much as you could."

Wanda pauses for a split second, then she says, "I'm done with this, Iris. I thought maybe after everything, and seeing that Barry is staying with me, you wouldn't be that same twisted person from the original version of history. But clearly, that's not the case. And I'm done with it. So long as you remain stuck up like this and so fixated on Barry and my children, you will never come near them again."

She pauses for another second, then says, "And just in case you didn't already get this through your head, let me make it crystal clear now. Barry is my husband! He is no longer your boyfriend, and never will be! He loves me, and I love him! We have a family together, and nothing you do will get in the way of that, Iris! So stay away and get over your obsession with my husband!" With that, she turns and stomps out of the cortex, leaving Iris behind her fuming.

As she rounds the corner out of sight of the Cortex, Wanda sees Joe just ahead of her. She stops short, and the two stare at each other for a moment. Then, before Wanda can say anything, Joe walks forward and gives her a big hug.

Wanda hugs him back, crying a little bit. After a few moments, she asks, "How much of that did you hear?"

"From about where she said she deserved Nora and Stephen," Joe says.

"Then you didn't miss much," Wanda says.

"I'm so sorry, Wanda. I knew Iris was still a little bit hung up on Barry, but I didn't realize how badly she's been treating you since you came to this Earth. And I didn't realize just how hung up she was. I really am sorry," he says.

"It's okay, Joe. It's not your fault," Wanda says.

"It's gonna be okay, Wanda. You go home right now to your husband and children, and just spend time with them. I am going to go in and have a chat with Iris," Joe says firmly.

"Okay, Joe," she says. Joe then lets her go, gives her a pat on the shoulder, then stands aside to let her leave.

As soon as the elevator doors close behind Wanda, Joe turns towards the cortex, now angry. He walks around the corner and into the cortex. Iris sees him and, not realizing he heard the argument, smiles and says, "Hey, daddy."

"You really think I didn't hear all of that?" Joe says sharply. Iris freezes, now realizing she's in trouble.

"Dad…" she starts to say, but Joe holds up a hand to cut her off.

"I'm ashamed of you, Iris. I understand it can be difficult for you to lose a significant other, especially since Eddie died. But that does not explain your obsession with Barry since he broke up with you after coming back from Earth-99 for the first time. Nor does it excuse your behavior! I understand your anger right after he broke up with you, and that's why I didn't talk about it with you further! But this has gone on long enough. Your obsession with Barry is unhealthy, Iris! And it has gone too far!" Joe says loudly.

"She stole him from me, Dad!" Iris cries.

"No, she didn't Iris. Barry took a long time before he started to fall for Wanda, and the only reason he let himself is because he let go of the possibility of ever coming home! He chose to fall in love with Wanda, not because she forced him to. He chose to marry her! She didn't force him to! Your accusations were ludicrous. And frankly, I'm appalled you could ever think you deserve Nora and Stephen more than Wanda!" Joe says more angrily.

Iris has the good sense to look a bit sheepish. "I'll admit, I did cross a line there. But I feel somewhat validated. I was supposed to be the one to have Barry's children," Iris says defensively.

"Who are you, Iris? This is not the girl I raised. I feel like I don't know you anymore," Joe says.

"Dad," Iris starts to say, but Joe again cuts her off.

"No. You've gone far enough, Iris. I've had enough of you treating Wanda like that. She's my daughter-in-law, so she's family. You don't get to get away with treating her like this. You can try, but I'm not going to stand for it any longer! Leave them alone Iris! Barry loves Wanda! Not you! You need to accept that!" Joe says angrily before turning and storming out of the Cortex himself, leaving Iris behind to fume, and to wonder what she's just done.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, the whole situation with Iris has not yet been fully resolved. It will still take a confrontation with her and Barry before it is, and that will take place next chapter, which may be the longest chapter of this story yet.**

**Next chapter will be up in the next few days. I hope you're excited for it. Until then, leave a review, tell me how you think I did with this scene, and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6-One Storm Ends, Another Begins

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Now, to quickly address something. I've gotten multiple questions about who I'm pairing Pietro, Steve, and Sam up with. I have absolutely no idea who I'm gonna pair Sam with, or if I will at all. Too many romances can get hard to juggle. For Steve, I've already said I'm planning to have him get together with Caitlin. And for Pietro, I do have someone in mind, but I will keep that to myself for now.**

**Coolrod**: Dude, you have serious problems. You're a toxic jerk who seems to get pleasure out of harassing people. Now that you know I'm not putting up with your Smallville crap, you're now finding other stuff to harass me about. What the heck is wrong with you? What's wrong with pairing Barry with Wanda? This is fanfiction. I can pair Barry with whoever I so please. And if you seriously think Iris is an angel, actually take a look at her, and you'll she can be a very manipulative and selfish person, and the fact she has ended multiple relationships of Barry's throughout his life, particularly Linda. And given what we've seen of her, I think her being this angry to Barry coming back after what was to her a week, and being married to someone else, well, I think that's realistic. But of course, you think your word is law and to disagree with you and do something you don't agree with is a crime. And for your information, there's plenty of MCU and Arrowverse characters who started off as villains and became heroes. Let's see, there's Black Siren, Loki, Gamora, Nebula, Wanda and Pietro, and Bucky as the Winter Soldier, just to name a few. Dude, seriously, just shut up and leave everybody alone. And to call me and others obsessed with Wanda because we choose to use her as a character? Do you realize how hypocritical it is to say that when you've been harassing me and other authors for months about including Smallvile. To quote a line from a TV show I once saw: "You're a delusional whackadoodle."

* * *

Chapter 6- One Storm Over, Another Begins

"So, what exactly did you find?" Steve asks Cisco.

"So, all my searching for a hyperconduit in the big laboratories or science centers near Central City didn't yield anything. So, after a little while, I thought that locating a hyperconduit might be easier if I looked in less likely places. So, after a little while, I had a hunch. So, my old college roommate, Sebastian Ollins, has been working on some new projects. Honestly, I don't know how that idiot is doing some of the stuff he claims he's doing. But apparently, one thing he's been working on is a really high quality hyperconduit," Cisco says, but in a tone clearly showing his dislike of Sebastian Ollins.

"Awesome. So all we need to do is get to it first. Where is he keeping it?" Sam asks.

"In a warehouse on the edge of town," Cisco responds.

"Awesome. I'll head over there and grab it first. Send me the location," Sam says as he hurries to put on his suit and the Falcon pack.

"Sam," Steve starts to protest.

"Cap, I'll be fine. I just need to get the hyperconduit first," Sam says before hurrying out of the cortex.

Everyone kind of stares after Sam for a moment before Caitlin shakes her head. "He's a little reckless and over confident," she says.

"Agreed," Steve says.

* * *

(Allen farm)

Wanda puts the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, sighing as she does. The whole day, after her argument with Iris, she's been in a rather foul mood, and has kind of kept to herself a bit most of the afternoon.

Suddenly, she feels a set of arms wrap around her, followed by a kiss on the cheek. In spite of her mood, she smiles.

"Thanks, babe," she says.

Barry comes around to where she can see him. He looks her in the eyes and asks, "Wanda, what's wrong? You've been in a bit of a mood since you came back this morning, and that's from the little I've seen of you. I may not have mind reading powers, but I can see that something's bothering you. Please tell me, honey."

Wanda looks at him for a moment, then sighs. "I didn't go into town for some errands like I said. I went because after this morning, I was tired of Iris' attitude. I went to go deal with it once and for all." She pauses, then says, "I found Iris in STAR Labs, and we had a big fight. She accused me of stealing you from her, and that when I died, it was her right to try and get you back. She also accused me of using my powers to coerce you into marrying me. Worst of all, she insinuated that she deserved to be Nora and Stephen's mother more than I did. She told me if I knew what was best for me, I'd leave this Earth and never come back, because sooner or later you'd leave me and go back to her, because you two are meant to be together." As she keeps talking, the anger in her voice continues to grow.

Barry just stands there for a moment. Then, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a hug. "Wanda. I hope you know she's wrong. I love you for you, not to replace Iris. And I realized a long time ago I never truly loved Iris. I was infatuated with her. I didn't love her. And I love you with all my heart. And I promise you, Wanda…I will never leave you."

Wanda smiles, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know. But it's good to hear it," she says.

"And I promise you. I will make sure Iris never bothers you again," Barry says.

"How?" Wanda asks.

"I'm gonna go have a word with her. Now, why don't we go spend some time with the twins?" Barry asks. Wanda smiles, and lets Barry lead her out of the kitchen.

* * *

(Outer parts of Central City)

"Hey, guys. I'm closing in on the warehouse," Sam says over his comms.

"Copy that, Sam. Keep us updated," Steve says back.

Sam flies ahead for another few moments before he spots the warehouse apparently owned by Sebastian Ollins. He swoops down and lands right in front of one of the side doors.

"Alright, I'm here. Entering the warehouse now," Sam says as he opens the door and slips into the warehouse.

Sam makes his way among the various shelves and pieces of machinery, looking carefully for anything matching the description Cisco gave him. After a minute, he looks around a corner, only for a blast of energy to knock him back.

Sam scrambles back to his feet and looks to see Cicada stalking towards him.

"The Falcon. I have been waiting for this since I first met you," Cicada says.

"Really? You've been looking forward to getting you're a** kicked? Because that's what's going to happen," Sam says.

Cicada smirks to herself. "I doubt it," she says. She then throws her dagger at Sam. Sam tries to dodge aside, but the dagger slices across his left arm.

Sam growls in pain, but uses his right hand to draw one of his guns and fire a volley at Cicada. Cicada tries to deflect the bullets with her two kukri daggers, but she gets hit twice, growling in pain.

Cicada lifts her hand and summons her dagger back to her. As she does, she reaches out and picks up a device off the nearby table. With a start, Sam recognizes it as the hyperconduit he came here for.

"Soon, all metahumans will die. And then, I will come for you, Falcon, and you will die," Cicada says before taking off and flying up through the ceiling Sam growls, activating his wings and taking off after her.

As Sam gets up through the roof, he sees Cicada flying off into the distance. He fires his guns after her, but at this point, the range is too great. Knowing he now has just one weapon that can hit her, he presses a few buttons on his gauntlet, and two rockets launch out of the back of his pack.

The rockets streak out towards Cicada. But, before they can get close, Cicada turns around and throws her dagger, exploding the two rockets. She then throws her dagger towards Sam, who dives to try and avoid it. However, in a stroke of bad lock, the dagger hits one of the pack's thrusters. The uneven thrust causes Sam to start spiraling out of control.

Sam tries to regain control, but it's clear the pack is too badly damaged. So, Sam deactivates the thrusters and deploys his parachute. It takes him less than a minute to drift down to the ground.

Once Sam hits the ground, he looks up and sees Cicada has vanished. Scowling, he gets on comms and says, "Guys, we got a problem. Cicada was there when I got there. She got away, and the suit is temporarily down. And worse, she has the hyperconduit. Cicada has everything she needs."

* * *

(STAR Labs)

"So, what do we do now? Cicada could be releasing the virus right now and we probably would never know it," Pietro says, having just arrived at STAR Labs.

"Actually, we'll know where she is soon enough," Sam says.

Everyone looks at him in confusion. Sam smirks a bit and says, "I had a feeling I might run into Cicada. Ever since she showed up again, I've been loading my guns with bullets that have tracking nanites in them. It may take an hour or two for the nanites to start functioning enough for us to get a signal, but once we do, we'll be able to track Cicada's every move."

Everyone's quiet for a moment before Cisco starts to smile. "Great thinking, Sam. I'll get to work on tracking the nanites," he says as he walks towards the computers.

"So, we have a way to locate Cicada. We do still need to find a way to destroy her dagger," Steve says.

"Actually, I think I have that already figured out," Cisco says from his seat at the computers, drawing everybody's eyes. He looks back at everybody and says, "I got a call from Felicity about an hour ago. She was able to get through McCulloch Technologies' firewalls, and find out about some of the weapons they've made with wreckage from the STAR Labs satellite. And she found one that may fit our purpose. She called it a mirror gun. Basically, it's a gun built using the satellite's solar panels, and it's capable of destroying anything down to its atoms. If anything besides one of the Infinity Stones is going to be able to destroy the dagger, this mirror gun can."

"Okay. That answers one question. Next one: how do we get it?" Steve asks.

"Felicity found that all of the weapons built using the satellite's wreckage have been held at one of McCulloch's buildings here in Central City. In that building, the room where they build and test their most secret weapons is called the Forge. It's only capable of being opened from the inside, and the only other ways in are small pipes leading in from other rooms," Cisco explains.

"Great. How do we get in then?" Sam asks.

"We don't. I called up an old friend. They'll be able to get it easily. In fact, it shouldn't be much longer," Cisco explains.

* * *

(McCulloch Technologies, the Forge)

Inside the Forge, it's completely quiet. Nobody has been inside the Forge for a few days. However, the employees at McCulloch aren't concerned. The design of the room make it almost impossible to get in except for metahumans, and the powerful metahuman power dampener inside the Forge makes it impossible for metahumans to get out.

Outside the Forge, an old security guard with a white mustache and wearing glasses is humming a tune to a song, trying to get through the boredom of his shift.

"Anything going on?" his superior calls over his radio.

"Nothing to report. Boring as usual," the old guard says.

However, inside the Forge, something is happening. Right above the table where the mirror gun is resting, a circle of orange energy appears out of nowhere and starts spinning. It widens into a small portal. A moment later, a hand reaches through the portal, grabs the mirror gun, and pulls back through the portal. A moment later, the portal closes.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

"Who is this friend?" Steve asks.

Cisco just smiles. Then, an orange portal suddenly opens up in the middle of the cortex. And a moment later, Dr. Strange steps through the portal.

"Hello, Doctor. Nice of you to stop by," Cisco says.

"Mr. Ramon," Strange says with a bit of a smile before holding up the mirror gun and asking, "Is this what you asked me to get?"

"Yes, it is," Cisco says with a smile as he walks up to take the gun from Strange.

As Cisco takes the gun from him, Strange looks around and says, "Good to see everyone again."

"You too, Strange. I'm a little surprised to see you though," Steve says.

"Team Flash helped me stop Ilan and his Zealots, and all of you helped reverse the Decimation. The least I can do is help when you need my help," Strange responds.

"Alright. Let's go test this out," Cisco says before heading down towards one of the labs, where they've been keeping the core of the satellite.

As they all enter the room, they see the core standing alone at the other end of the room, with a hole in the shape of a lightning bolt right in the center of it, where the dagger came from.

"Alright, everybody. Let's see if this thing could take out the dagger," Cisco says. He takes a few deep breaths, then raises the gun. He aims it right at the core, then fires. What looks like a ball of energy, but completely made of flat sides rather being round, shoots out of the end of the mirror gun. It hits the core, and a surge of energy rushes across the core. Then, a moment later, the core seems to fold in on itself until it vanishes.

Everyone just stares at the spot where the core vanished. Then, Cisco starts to smile. "Well. That's it. We have everything we need but a location on Cicada. Once we have that, we'll be ready to go."

"I'll remain here. I have a feeling you may need my help," Strange says.

"Thanks, Strange. We appreciate it," Steve says.

"Alright. Let's go find Cicada," Cisco says as he heads back up towards the cortex.

* * *

(West House)

Joe smiles as he takes a sip from his beer, watching a baseball game on TV in the living room. Right as the man at bat hits the ball, a breach suddenly opens next to him.

Joe turns to look at it. Then, a moment later, Barry steps out of it.

"Barry! What are you doing here?" he asks in surprise and concern.

"It's okay, Joe. I can be up on my feet like this for a little while. I'll be fine," Barry says placatingly. Joe's worry about Barry's physical well-being subsides, but his curiosity as to why remains.

"Why are you here?" Joe asks.

"I need to talk to Iris," Barry says.

Instantly, Joe understands. "Barry, are you sure? I don't want to stress you out. If she keeps acting up, I can handle it," Joe says.

"I know you probably could. But, I want to make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble at all. Where is she?" Barry asks.

"In the kitchen," Joe says, recognizing that he's not going to dissuade Barry from this.

Barry nods once before heading towards the kitchen. When he gets into the kitchen, he sees Iris taking a tray of bread out of the oven. He waits until she's set the bread down before saying, "Iris. We need to talk."

Iris jumps at the sudden noise, then turns around to face Barry. When she sees him, her expression turns briefly to one of panic, then to nervousness.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm here to have a word with you about Wanda. She told me all about the argument you two had earlier today," Barry says.

"Barry-" Iris starts to say, but Barry raises his hand to cut her off.

"Don't try and tell me she's lying Iris. I have more reason to trust her than you. And honestly, with all your behavior since I first told you about her after I came back from Earth-99, are you surprised I believe her?" Barry demands.

"She stole you from me, Barry," Iris says desperately.

"No, she didn't, Iris. I love her, and I love her for who she is, not because she was a replacement for you. And truth be told, Iris, I never loved you. I was infatuated with you. There's a difference. And I let you have too much control of my life. You caused two of my girlfriends in the past to break up with me, and you were with someone else both of those times. Why would you do that? Ever since I've had time away from you, and time to actually think deep about your actions and behavior, I realized you weren't someone I wanted to be with. You didn't respect me the way Wanda does. And I think you loved the fact that I was the Flash more than you loved me," Barry says.

"Barry, that's not true. I love you. And what about that newspaper article? Iris West-Allen?" Iris says desperately.

"And how many times over the last few years have we seen that the future isn't set in stone? What the Legends do is proof enough of that, without plenty of other evidence. We can make our own future. Wasn't that the argument you tried to use against Eddie when he tried to break up with you after seeing the article for the first time?" Barry shoots back. Iris freezes, caught off guard by that.

Barry keeps going. "And Wanda told me what you said about Nora and Stephen. Even with how angry you've been with Wanda, I never thought you'd cross that line. Telling Wanda you deserve them more than her? Do you have any idea what she went through during her pregnancy and the first 16 months after Nora and Stephen were born? Yes, she was thrilled to be a mother, but it was hell for her too. You don't get to say something like to her after everything she has been through," he says, a little angrily. Iris looks ashamed of herself. Barry understands she didn't really mean that when she said it, but it doesn't change his displeasure at the fact she said.

He continues. "I'm sorry, Iris. I am. I'm sorry for the pain you've been through. But I'm not sorry for falling in love with Wanda. Being with her has made me happier than I ever was when we were together. I don't mean to be mean by saying that, but just to tell the truth. I'm sorry, Iris, but this can't go on. Until you can get over your anger, and apologize to Wanda, I don't want you coming near her or the twins, and I don't want to hear from you again unless its an apology. I don't want to do this, Iris. We've been friends for so long, and we grew up together, but I won't tolerate anyone treating my family like this."

Barry then turns and walks out of the kitchen before using his extrapolator to open a breach back to his house. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Iris just remains standing where she was, frozen, a few tears running down her cheeks as she finally starts to accept that things are over between her and Barry.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked it.**

**So, yes. I decided to bring Dr. Strange back. I liked how I did with his first team up with Team Flash, so I decided to bring him back for this. I thought his sling ring was the best way for Team Flash to get the mirror gun out of the Forge. I originally planned for them to call in Scott to get into the Forge to get the gun, but then I decided to use Dr. Strange. He'll be helping a bit in the final battle with Cicada. I hope you approve of my decision.**

**And I hope you noticed this story's Stan Lee cameo. I felt this was the best place to include it, and I thought it somewhat of a throwback to his cameo in _Winter Soldier_.**

**The final battle will be next chapter. It'll be up this week. Until then, leave a review and stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7- Fall of Cicada

**Hey, guys. Here we go. We're finally going to get to the defeat of Cicada. Obviously, with Dr. Strange here to help out, it's not gonna be terribly hard. But I'll still try and make this a good chapter. It's not going to be a terribly long one.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Warlocktongue:** There won't be any Steve/Caitlin this chapter, but I'll put in a little bit of it in the final chapter. Their relationship will really start to develop in my Crisis on Earth-X Story.

**Guest**: No, Stan Lee will not be the priest. I'll think of something else for him. Plus, if it were Stan Lee…I mean, let's be honest, Overgirl's heat vision would just bounce off him, and that would confuse everybody.

**Green Hal37**: The Blip is when everyone came back. If I accidently switched up the two in this chapter, my mistake.

* * *

Chapter 7- Fall of Cicada

Pietro finishes putting on his suit, then turns to face the rest of the team. Caitlin, Ralph, Steve, Sam, and Dr. Strange are all standing around Cisco, who is typing away at the computers, trying to fix a location on Cicada.

"Alright. Is everybody ready to go?" he asks.

"Definitely," Steve says firmly. Everyone else nods in agreement, ready to get going.

"Got her!" Cisco suddenly blurts out.

Everyone turns to face Cisco upon hearing those words. Cisco is smiling brightly as he looks at everybody.

"She's at Mercury Labs, and according the signal from the nanites, she's been there for 5 minutes. That has to be where she's setting up the machine to spread the virus," Cisco says.

Pietro nods and looks around at everybody. "Alright, everyone. This is it. We have to stop Cicada here and now, or every metahuman in America dies. Losing is not an option," he says.

Caitlin nods as she turns into Killer Frost. Cisco stands up from the computers, putting on his Vibe glasses. Steve tightens his grip on his shield. Sam tightens one of the straps of his pack. Ralph's fists swell a little bit. And Dr. Strange just nods once.

"Alright. Let's go put an end to this," Pietro says firmly.

* * *

(Mercury Labs)

The bodies of several guards lie strewn across the roof of Mercury Labs as Cicada is finishing preparing the device.

Cicada presses a few more buttons, then connects one final wire. She then smiles as the countdown clock begins ticking away on a small screen. With all the dark matter she had charged the machine with, the virus would be spread over the entire country.

Suddenly, she hears something behind her. She looks back and sees a breach just behind her. A moment later, Sam steps through the portal.

"Hey," Sam says nonchalantly.

"Falcon. You wanted to come witness the end of your metahuman friends? Good," Cicada says.

"I don't think so," Sam says before spreading his wings and taking off.

Cicada growls as she dodges out of the way as Sam attempts to dive right at her. As Sam flies over her, she pulls out the dagger and throws it at him. But, before the dagger reaches him, a sling ring portal suddenly opens in its path, and the dagger sails through it. The portal immediately closes behind it.

Cicada stands there for a second, not quite having expected that, and surprised when she can't automatically summon it back to her. Then, she hears something behind her before she hears someone say, "I doubt you'll be able to summon the dagger back from that." Cicada turns around, and sees Dr. Strange, Steve, Frost, and Ralph all standing together in front of a sling ring portal. Then, Pietro speeds up next to them.

"I don't need a dagger to kill you," Cicada says. She then unleashes blasts of energy from her hands, which hit Frost and Ralph and sends them flying back. Ralph hits Pietro and knocks him back as well.

Steve throws his shield at Cicada. She manages to duck under it, but Dr. Strange opens a portal in the shield's path, bringing it right back to Steve as he races to engage Cicada.

Cicada draws her two kukri knives and lunges for Steve, who easily blocks them with his shield. He and Cicada start exchanging rapid blows as Dr. Strange flies towards them, conjuring an energy sword.

Meanwhile, Sam flies down and lands in front of the machine as another breach opens up right next to it and Cisco leaps through.

"How long do we have?" Sam asks.

"About a minute," Cisco says.

"Well, then let's get this done," Sam says. Cisco just nods as the two get to work trying to disarm the machine.

As they get started, Steve and Dr. Strange are exchanging blows with Cicada. Cicada jumps back to avoid a blow from Steve. She then tries to strike Dr. Strange from behind. But, to her surprise, the Cloak of Levitation lashes out and wraps itself around her hand, stopping her from hitting him. The cloak then flies off of Strange's back and wraps itself around Cicada's head. She tries in vain to get it off as it thrashes around, whipping her around before finally throwing her to the ground.

The cloak flies back to Strange as the rest of the team rejoins them. Cicada scrambles back to her feet, only to get a punch from Ralph's fist, now four times its normal size. Then, Frost stalks up and fires an ice blast that encases Cicada in ice.

"Hey, cricket freak. We have some unfinished business," Frost says as she conjures two ice daggers.

However, she is able to attack, Cicada unleashes a blast of energy outwards, shattering the ice around her and knocking everybody back. Except for Pietro, who dashes out of the way, then circles back again. He punches Cicada right in the chest, knocking her tumbling.

As this happens, Sam and Cisco are desperately trying to stop the machine.

"We've got 10 seconds, Cisco!" Sam says.

"I know! And it's…" Cisco says before pausing for a second. Then, he cuts one last wire, and the whole machine powers down.

"Done!" Cisco says as a smile starts to cross his face.

"Yeah! You're awesome, Cisco!" Sam says, giving Cisco an appreciative slap on the shoulder.

The two turn around, just in time to see Cicada go flying back again from a blow from Steve. Before she can even react, Pietro comes racing in and hits her from behind, knocking her tumbling across the roof. Once she stops, she just lies there, dazed.

Steve then pulls the mirror gun off his belt. "Dr. Strange. If you could please bring the dagger back," he says politely.

"Of course, Captain," Strange says just as politely. He raises his hands and opens another sling ring portal, this one facing the ground. A second later, the dagger comes sailing through it and hits the ground.

"Let's end this," Steve says. He then raises the mirror gun, aims it right at the dagger, and fires. Cicada regains her focus just in time to see the blast hit the dagger.

Cicada's eyes widen in horror. As she and everyone else watches, the dagger seems to fold in on itself until it finally disappears.

Cicada lets out a bellow of anger. Everyone looks at her, and sees that her skin is beginning to crack and disintegrate in white light. Just like how the New Avengers disappeared after the death of Thanos. Everyone just watches as Cicada bellows and screams angrily, almost animal like, until she finally disappears.

Everyone just kind of stands there, frozen, taking in what just happened. Finally, Pietro says, "Well. I think she's gone, guys." That breaks the tension, and everyone laughs a little bit, just glad that Cicada is finally gone.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I know it was pretty short, but with Dr. Strange, Steve, Pietro, Caitlin, and Ralph all fighting Cicada, I think it would be pretty easy for them to beat her. Especially when she didn't have the dagger.**

**So, that's it. Cicada has finally been defeated. Next chapter will show the aftermath and wrap this story up. I thank you all for the support, and hope you're excited for the last chapter. Until it gets posted, leave a review on this one, and stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8- New Beginnings

**Alright, people. Here we go. The final chapter of Fall of Cicada.**

**I really want to thank you all for your continued support. This story got even more attention than I expected, which I'm really glad for. I hope you continue to read this series until the end.**

**Also, I wanted to address something. A number of you have left reviews for Coolrod regarding his reviews. Well, I guess both Coolrods, as someone apparently is impersonating Smallville-Coolrod to bash my dislike of Iris. While I appreciate you all standing up for me, some of you have taken it a bit too fat. I am especially disturbed by someone who told Coolrod to commit suicide. This is not okay, and as someone whose life has been affected by suicide, I really don't appreciate that. Feel free to stand up for me if you want, but please keep your reviews within reasonable boundaries.**

**Let's get to it.**

**UltraPhantom**: Next story will be my Crisis on Earth-X story. The title I'm currently planning on is Avengers: Crisis on Earth-x. I know, not terribly original, but I think it works.

**Green Hal37**: Yes, I'm keeping the Nazi doppelgangers. I thought it was nice, because it felt like them getting to fight the dark sides of themselves. I will be including new Nazi characters, because since the Avengers will be in this, there needs to be more of a challenge. As for J'onn, I may actually have him join the Guardians at some point. Not the most likely, but not out of the realm of possibility.

**Coolrod (the real one**): You know, I'm skeptical about you not reading my story, as you seem to know a lot about it for someone who hasn't.

**Coolrod (the fake one**): Don't impersonate somebody just so you can try and set me on them. You didn't have to pretend to be him. You just wanted to. You're just a jerk. And if you think the real Coolrod shouldn't have harassed me over Smallville, then why are you harassing me over me not liking Iris? What's your deal, huh?

* * *

Chapter 8- New Beginnings

"So, Cicada is defeated. At last," Pietro says in relief.

"I was able to track down where Cicada has been, and using that, I was able to find out where she was keeping her younger self," Cisco says.

"I have already picked up young Grace Gibbons, and took her to Central City Hospital. She will be treated there, then placed into a foster home," Dr. Strange says.

"Thank you for all your help, Strange. We may not have been able to destroy that dagger and stop Cicada without your help," Steve says.

"It was my pleasure, Captain. As I said, Team Flash helped me stop Ilan, and you all helped to reverse the Decimation. You can call on my help anytime," Strange responds. He pauses for a moment then says, "But now, it's time for me to return to Earth-99."

"Of course. We won't hold you up," Cisco says. Strange nods in response, then turns around and opens a sling ring portal before walking through it. The portal then closes behind him.

The team stares after Dr. Strange for a few moments, then they all look at each other. "Well, Cicada's gone. What now?" Sam asks a little sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure there will be a new enemy soon enough. But, for now, I say we celebrate our victory, and relax," Pietro says. There are a couple of laughs from around the room, and many nods.

"Alright, everybody! Drinks are on me!" Cisco says.

* * *

(Two days later, Iris' loft)

Joe knocks on the door of Iris' loft. Ever since the breakup with Barry, she had kept the loft.

"Hey, baby. Are you home?" he calls through the door.

"Yeah. Come in, Dad," Iris calls back.

Joe opens the door and walks in. As soon as he sees what's going on, he stops short.

There are boxes piled up around the room, and Iris is in the middle of packing some items into another box. She looks up at Joe as he walks into the room, and the two just kind of look at each other for a moment.

After a few moments, Joe asks Iris in confusion, "Baby? What's going on?"

"I can't stay here, Dad. I can see now that I'm not gonna get Barry back, and there's too much tension for me here. If I'm gonna make progress in life, I need to get a fresh start. As of today, I've been transferred to Keystone City News by my request. I'll be leaving for Keystone in two days," Iris says.

Joe is quiet, then nods. "I understand, baby. I hope you're able to find what you're looking for," he says.

"Thanks, daddy," Iris says. She then walks forward and gives Joe a hug.

When the two separate, Joe says, "I'll come back and help you move out. And I hope you'll let me once you're settled in Keystone."

"Thanks, daddy. And I will," Iris responds.

* * *

(Three days later)

Joe walks up to Steve and Sam, both of whom are dressed in their new uniforms. It's been a day since he helped Iris move out of her apartment. He's been a little sad she left, but now, all he feels is excitement for what's about to happen.

"Alright, you two. Are you ready for this?" Joe asks.

"I think we've faced down far scarier than a swearing in ceremony," Sam says.

"Don't worry, Joe. We'll be fine," Steve says with a smile.

Joe chuckles a little bit, then says, "I'm really glad you'll be joining us today. I really look forward to working with you outside of Team Flash."

"So are we, Joe," Steve responds.

Right then, Singh walks around the corner. "Rogers. Wilson. Are you two ready?" he asks.

"Yes, Captain," Steve says, smiling slightly as he's more used to be called that than saying it to someone else.

"Alright, follow me," Singh says before turning and walking back out of the room. Steve and Sam follow Singh, while Joe slips out another way to join the crowd that will be watching.

Singh steps up to a podium in front of the reporters and members of the CCPD attending the ceremony. "Welcome to the Central City Police Department. Today, we are joined by our newest additions to the CCPD: Detectives Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson."

There is polite applause. Then, Singh says, "Detective Rogers and Detective Wilson, please step forward."

Steve and Sam step forward so that they're in front of Singh. Singh then raises his hand and say, "Repeat after me as you recite the oath."

Steve and Sam both raise their hands and follow Singh in reciting the oath of service.

When, they're done, Singh smiles as he hands each of them their detective's shield. "Detective Rogers and Detective Wilson, welcome to the CCPD."

There is a round of applause, and Steve and Sam both smile, glad to be able to be joining Joe and Clint in the CCPD.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

Pietro smiles as he races around the track in the Speed Lab. It's been a rather boring day, and he's been sticking to training the whole day.

"Pietro!"

The call catches his attention. He races out of the track, and sees Cisco waiting for him.

"Hey, Cisco. What's up?" Pietro asks.

"I've got a surprise for you, Come with me to the Cortex," Cisco says before walking out of the Speed Lab. Pietro, curious, follows him.

A minute later, they walk into the Cortex. Pietro immediately sees something covered in a sheet, and his curiosity is peaked. "What's that?" he asks pointing at it.

"This is your new suit," Cisco says with a grin before whipping the sheet off the mannequin beneath it, revealing the suit.

Pietro stares at the suit in amazement. It's a one piece suit, but without a cowl, like his last suit. The right arm, shoulder, and right side of his torso are colored light blue, with the left arm, shoulder, and left side of the torso in dark blue, along with the legs of the suit. His gloves and shoes are white, and a white lightning bolt runs down in between the light blue and dark blue sides of the torso. The look is completed by a dark blue mask.

Pietro walks up to it, running his hand over it. "Wow, Cisco. You really outdid yourself," he says.

"Thanks. I used some of the vibranium T'Challa gave me to make this suit, so it's bulletproof," Cisco says.

Pietro smiles brightly. "I love it," he says.

Cisco grins. Suddenly, an alarm begins to blare. Cisco is instantly at the computers, typing a few keys. Then, he says, "There's a fire in an apartment complex downtown."

Pietro smiles. "Well, then. I guess I'm going to get to take this out for a test spin," he says. He then quickly puts on his new suit before racing out of STAR Labs, laughing with joy, greatly enjoying his new suit, and the thrill of racing to help somebody.

* * *

(Allen farm)

Barry smiles as he cuddles Nora on the couch. He had been reading a book to her, and she had fallen asleep on his lap.

"Did you bore our daughter to sleep again, Barry?" Wanda asks as she walks into the living room, Stephen following behind her.

"No. Not this time," Barry says with a chuckle.

Wanda smiles as she sits down next to Barry. As she does, Barry says, "Honey, I had something I wanted to ask you about."

"Sure. What is it?" Wanda asks.

"I realized something today. According to the law here, we're not married. Our marriage may be recognized on Earth-99, but not here. It doesn't matter to me, as I know we're married. But I thought, if we wanted our marriage to be recognized here, we could get married again. It would be like renewing our vows. And this way, all our friends who missed our wedding can come," Barry says.

Wanda is quiet for a few moments, thinking about this. Then, she nods and says, "I like that idea."

Barry smiles, glad she likes it. "Great. And we don't have to do it soon. I was actually thinking we could do it next April, for our fourth anniversary," he suggests.

Wanda smiles. "I like the sound of that. Not too soon, and plenty of time to plan it," she says.

Barry smiles. "I love you, Wanda," he says. Wanda smiles back at him, and they both lean in for a kiss.

* * *

**And, with that, this story comes to an end. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, Steve and Sam have officially joined the SCPD. I think they're gonna fit in pretty well, don't you think?**

**And Barry and Wanda have decided to get married on Earth-1. It's basically going to just be renewing their vows, and, like I said, make their marriage recognized on Earth-1. Obviously, that wedding will be the basis for my version of Crisis on Earth-x.**

**So, I do haver a few more things to say. But, of course, this is the MACU. We have t have a mid credits scene.**

* * *

(2046, Iron Heights Prison)

In the execution hall at Iron Heights prison, Eobard Thawne is strapped into a machine meant to restrain him.

The head guard walks up right in front of him. "Guess this is it," he says.

"Looks like it, doesn't it," Thawne responds impassively.

The guard just chuckles, then says, "Oh, I almost forgot. I contacted the Flash museum. Had them send something over for today." He then holds up a chain necklace, around which is the ring containing Thawne's suit.

"I thought it should be buried for good. Along with you," he says as he hangs the necklace around Thawne's neck.

Suddenly, the guards' radioes crackle to life. "All guards! Something is happening! Be on your guard!" a voice calls over the radio.

The guards glance around, wondering what's going on. Then, white cracks began to from along just about everything in site, and some of the walls start to disintegrate in white light.

"What's going on?" one of the guards cries, but nobody has an answer. Panic begins to set in as the power goes off, presumably as the generators disintegrate.

Thawne starts to smirk. He then starts to vibrate, and to his delight, he phases out of the machine.

'Well done, Little Runners," he mutters. He then reaches up and pulls the necklace off, freeing the ring, which he slides onto his finger. He then raises his fist, and his suit flies out of the ring. Thawne races forward and into the suit, then speeds off as the prison starts to disintegrate around him. Thawne doesn't stop, and soon enough, a portal opens up ahead of him.

Thawne races right into the portal, and laughs out loud as the familiar sight of the Negative Speed Force surrounds him. At last, he is free.

* * *

**And I'll end there.**

**So, at last, Thawne is free. And the whole disintegration is due to the Decimation being reversed, not due to the destruction of the dagger.**

**Now, I'm not sure when I next want to use Thawne. I'm still trying to figure that out, but I likely won't reveal my decision until a story where I use him.**

**Now, for now, when it comes to the MACU, I'm going to focus on finishing The Rise of the Master, and then I'll get on to my Crisis on Earth-X story. However, due to the fact I'm about to start finals in about a week, I may not update much until the week of Christmas. But, once the semester is over, I'll try and update as much as I can.**

**Well, thanks you all for your support. I will post an update to this story to announce my Crisis on Earth-X story once I get it up. Until then, leave a review and give me your final opinions on this story, and stay tuned!**


	9. Update- Crisis on Earth-X story is up!

**Hey, everybody. I am posting this notice to let you know that I have finally posted the MACU's version of Crisis on Earth-X. It's rather simply titled "Avengers: Crisis on Earth-X". I will try and update as frequently as I can, but I start my next semester of college on Monday, and this semester will be far busier, so I may not be able to update quite as frequently as in the past.**

** I hope you will go follow it. I'm really excited for it, and hope you all are too.**

**Thanks for your continued support!**

**-Raptor2216**


	10. Update: Phase 2 finale is posted!

**Hey, everybody. After almost a month of hiatus from the MACU, I'm back to announce that the finale story of Phase 2 has been published! It is titled "Coming of the Conqueror", and as the name suggests, features the true debut of Kang the Conqueror. Go check it out, follow and favorite it, and continue to support this series! Thank you all! I couldn't do this without all of you!**


End file.
